No More Sorrow
by Gwen Taylor Night
Summary: After the Cullens leave Bella breaks her promis to Edward.PLeasw review for more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own twilight or anything else :(

_Chapter 1_

**BPOV**

I hated being like this.I couldn't feel anything at I'm breaking a promise I made to _him._I'm harming myself.I'm so glad Charlie isn't home or else I'd be put in an asane asylum.I ran to the bath room and grabbed Charlies razor blade.I then ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of vodka,a lighter,and a metal life.I've had enough of this shit.I ran back toward my room and sat down on my bed.I ripped off my jacket and grabbed the razor blade.I then carved a C into my bicepe."Fuck you Carlisle,you treated me like your daughter and then broke me just like a child that broke a toy,"I said.I then carved an E next."Fuck you Esme,for acting like my mother then hurting me so much." I then carved a R."Fuck you Rosalie,for hating me but still breaking my heart." I then carved another E."Fuck you Emmett for treating me like your little sister." I then carved an A."Fuck you Alice for acting like my sister and best friend and never saying goodbye." Next I carved a J."Fuck you Jasper,you stupid ass,uncontroled basterd,if you hadn't lunged at me _he_ would still be here." And finally,I drew another E but this time on my rist."And finally fuck you Edward for acting like you loved me then leaving me heart broken.I grabbed the bottle of vodka a chugged half of it.I then poured the other half of it on my still bleeding cuts.I finally took the lighter and set the picture of me and all of the _Cullens _on fire."Burn in hell you stupid ass Cullens,"I said passing out.

**AN:I know very angsty but I was in an angsty mood at the 4 more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own twilight or anything else :(

_Chapter 1_

**APOV**

_I ran to the bath room and grabbed Charlies razor blade.I then ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of vodka,a lighter,and a metal life.I've had enough of this shit.I ran back toward my room and sat down on my bed.I ripped off my jacket and grabbed the razor blade.I then carved a C into my bicepe."Fuck you Carlisle,you treated me like your daughter and then broke me just like a child that broke a toy,"I said.I then carved an E next."Fuck you Esme,for acting like my mother then hurting me so much." I then carved a R."Fuck you Rosalie,for hating me but still breaking my heart." I then carved another E."Fuck you Emmett for treating me like your little sister." I then carved an A."Fuck you Alice for acting like my sister and best friend and never saying goodbye." Next I carved a J."Fuck you Jasper,you stupid ass,uncontroled basterd,if you hadn't lunged at me **he** would still be here." And finally,I drew another E but this time on my rist."And finally fuck you Edward for acting like you loved me then leaving me heart broken."I grabbed the bottle of vodka a chugged half of it.I then poured the other half of it on my still bleeding cuts.I finally took the lighter and set the picture of me and all of the Cullens on fire."Burn in hell you stupid ass Cullens,"I said passing out_.

"Oh my god,"I whispered,my eyes wide.I looked over to see Edward wide eyed as well."What is it Alice,what did you see?"

"Oh god Carlisle,"I said shaking and still wide eyed."Alice,look at me what did you see?"

I looked at Carlisle"I.....I....I saw B.....B...B..Bella a..a...and s....s...she,"was all I could get out before I started dry sobbing."Alice please tell us what you saw,"Carlisle replied trying to stay call but I could tell he was panicking.I told them word for word what I I finished my whole family looked sad and astounded."We need to go back Edward,I don't care what you think or say,but we need to go back to Forks before Bella does something that could kill her,"I replied glaring and still shaking from the vision I just for once Edward agreed willingly to go back to Forks.

**AN:I hope you love it so please if you want this story to continue review,review,review people.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own twilight or anything else :(

_Chapter 3_

**BPOV**

I ran all the way to it,why the hell did I have to suffer from blood loss.I ran into the parking lot only to run into something cold and as hard as a brick wall._'No they can't be back now'_I thought.I slowly looked up only to see **them**."Bella we know what you did,"Edward said locking his gaze on me.I growled rowled back on my hands and flipping myself over,_'Thank god I'm more flexible and graceful thanks to the drugs'._The Cullens were wide eyed,"What,did you think I wouldn't have changed any when you left."

**EPOV**

Bella has changed so much since I saw her I left she did no drugs,she didn't have any pericings,she had wavy,brown hair not straight,black hair,and she didn't have any tattoos."What happened to Bella?"I asked clearly confused,had us leaving do this to smirked,"What happened was you guys left and I woke up from this stupid ass fantasy,that's what happened,happy now,"she said finishing it off by spitting on the pavement and walking toward the cemetary.

**AN:Sorry it's so short it is offically 11:37 PM and I am review.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own twilight or anything else :(

_Chapter 4_

**BPOV**

As I walked toward the cemetary i pulled out my ipod and blasted Inside the Fire by Disturbed (P.S. I love this song it is awsome).I got lost in my thoughts while I walked the familiar path to my thoughts wandered to the were they here?Did they just come back to torcher me dome more,or did they have a good reason for coming here?Sigh,I hope Alice didn't see me cutting myself throught one of her god that's probably what what I don't understand is _why_ they came back _Edward _left,he said that the whole family didn't want me in their lifes and that he didn't love me I'm so ,I guess that quessions will be asked and answered at the cemetary.

**EPOV**

As we followed Bella,I saw her take out her ipod and put it in her long after that I heared the opening to a rock song blast through the speakers."Inside the Fire by Disturbed?Wow Bella really has changed,"Jasper said.I listened closly to some of the lyrics,_Deavon lies beyond this portal,take the word of one immortal,give your soul to me for eternity,release your life to begin another time with her,end your greif with me,there's another way,release your life,take your place inside the fire with her_.Wow that song describes how I feel about Bella.I feel so bad about lying to her in the woods.I only left her because I thought that it would keep her safe.I never thought that she would start doing drugs and take up I'm such a freaking moron.I never thought of how this would affect at least I would have some questions of a sudden Bella stopped."You know what,I have a better about I show you what I've been up to later." She took out a piece of paper,wrote something on it,then handed it to me."Meet me at this address later today,then you'll know what I've been up to." She turned around and walked , I guess that my questions will have to wait for a while.

**A. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever its a long story and I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I have other things to do as is going to be really OOC in the next chapter and I'll try to make my chapters : )**


End file.
